


Lust Lesson 1

by iamnotelsa



Series: Lust [1]
Category: Azumane Asahi/Reader - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa
Series: Lust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201328
Kudos: 1





	Lust Lesson 1

東峰旭睜開眼卻發現所見之處一片漆黑，有人惡意的用眼罩將他的眼睛給遮住，手腳也被綁了起來。  
身上的衣物已經被褪下，聽著旁人細聲說著，能夠幹到烏野高中排球部的王牌不虧了，他才感受到恐懼。  
他剛剛明明就在體育館收拾，怎麼突然就被人綁住了……他掙扎著，細碎的談話聲卻傳入了他的耳裡。  
明明一直被別人說自己長得很兇狠，沒想到還會遇到這種事……難道自己其實是膽小鬼這件事從排球部傳了出去，東峰旭有些不知所措。  
身上沒有任何衣物遮擋，讓他感覺有些涼，但他依舊猜測著或許是隊員在對他開玩笑也說不定，畢竟二年級還有西谷和田中這兩個搗蛋鬼。  
直到下身被撫摸他才真真確確的感受到有人想侵犯他的這個事實。  
不只一雙手在他的肌膚上游走著，他們肆意的蹂躪他的乳頭，搓揉他的下體，他緊咬著牙不願意發出呻吟，卻在被用手指侵入小穴時叫出了聲音。  
耳邊傳來了男人們抱怨的聲音，東峰旭感覺到有人在啃吻著他的耳朵，雙手被塞入了堅硬的圓柱體。  
他當然知道那是什麼，他掙扎著，雙手握拳不願觸碰，卻被抓著頭，硬挺的粗大塞入了他的嘴裡。  
滿意的腥味讓他異常的難受，卻猛然被找到了敏感點，男人肆意的按壓攻擊著那個點。  
他渾身發軟，腦袋失去了理智，他現在只想被填滿。  
只要結束之後，他們肯就此放過他就好……  
在球場上是隊內最可靠的王牌，在不認識的人眼裡是最可怕謠言最多的排球部隊員，東峰旭沒有過自己會被侵犯，更沒想過自己想就這麼沈溺在快感裡。  
已經淫水氾濫的小穴就這麼被狠狠地貫穿，東峰旭緊抓著旁人的手，卻又深怕自己沒控制好力道而抓傷別人。  
男人射在了他的嘴裡，他全數都吞了下去，甚至還淫靡的舔了舔嘴角的殘留。  
身上和身下的小嘴都被灌入了滿滿的精液，白色混濁的液體不滿了他的身體，他只能張著嘴，承受更多的侵入。  
深夜的體育館本來就沒人，他盡情地呻吟著，任由自己不斷地達到高潮，被填滿的感覺比扣球成功還要爽個一百倍。  
直到其他人都繳械投降了，東峰旭都還有滿滿的精力，雖然眼睛被遮住了，但不影響他靠著優於常人的直覺找到肉棒，愛撫到硬挺後再自己坐上去。  
明天……大概沒有力氣練習排球了……  
在被幹暈過去之前，東峰旭的腦中只有這麼一個想法。

End


End file.
